starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dowutin
|distinciones=Cuernos de mentón |vida=Hasta 500 añosStar Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy |planeta=Dowut |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=DowutaKnights of Fate |miembros=*Dowutin no identificadoAventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo *Grummgar *Ladrón no identificadoRebel Rising *Novena HermanaDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI *Sith dowutin no identificadoGalaxy's Edge 4}} Los dowutin eran una especie de humanoides grandes que eran nativos del planeta helado Dowut, que se encontraba en los Mundos del Núcleo. Historia thumb|left|180px|Un Jedi dowutin. Los dowutin eran conocidos por sus mercenarios. Un dowutin era parte de un programa de gladiadores dirigido por los Hermanos Xonti. Pusieron al dowutin a través de un duro entrenamiento que mató a tres de los otros miembros. Se enfrentó con el otro miembro restante, un wookiee llamado Krrsantan el Negro, y fue derribado de un solo golpe.Doctor Aphra Annual 1 Una dowutin conocida como Masana TideStar Wars: El Lado Oscuro era originalmente miembro de la Orden Jedi antes de unirse al programa Inquisición del Emperador Palpatine y más tarde se hizo conocida como la Novena Hermana. Grummgar, un miembro de esta especie, estuvo presente en el castillo de Maz Kanata con la espía Bazine Netal justo antes de que la Primera Orden atacara el castillo.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Entre bastidores thumb|right|300px|Los clientes del castillo de Maz Kanata, incluyendo Grummgar. Los dowutin fueron retratados por primera vez en un artículo de ''Vanity Fair'' publicado el 4 de mayo de 2015 que incluía una foto grupal de personajes en el castillo de Maz Kanata. La especie apareció por primera vez en 2015 con una expansión añadida al juego móvil Star Wars: Commander. Apariciones *''Age of Republic - Jango Fett 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' * *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of Fate'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Dowutin Categoría:Especies de los Mundos del Núcleo